


Letters to Bellamy

by xxxShyxPrincessxxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxShyxPrincessxxx/pseuds/xxxShyxPrincessxxx
Summary: Dear Bellamy Blake,I hate starting letters with Dear, it seems really impersonal to me, but that's the way they're supposed to be started. At least that's what I've been told since we started learning how to right letters in first grade. Anyway, my English teacher, Mister Jaha, who is also my god father and honorary uncle,





	1. Chapter 1

_ **Letters to Bellamy** _

_ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Feel free to let me know what you thought!** _

 

 

 

_Dear Bellamy Blake,_

_I hate starting letters with Dear, it seems really impersonal to me, but that's the way they're supposed to be started. At least that's what I've been told since we started learning how to right letters in first grade. Anyway, my English teacher, Mister Jaha, who is also my god father and honorary uncle, suggested to the entire class that we tell our pen pals, that's you in case you didn't know, a little about ourselves. My name is Madi. I'm thirteen and in seventh grade. I'm... I was a foster kid until my mom adopted me two years ago. My biological mom was a junkie who tried to sell me to one of her dealers for a fix. My mom started fostering me shortly after I was put into the system. She volunteered when no one else would. The Case worker I had was wary at the time because she was so young, she was only nineteen, maybe twenty. But she told me that she fought until they approved her._

_She's great, I love her with my entire heart. She always told me that I might not be her daughter by blood, but I was her daughter by choice, and that was so much more, she chose me just like I chose her._

_My mom's name is Clarke, she's twenty six and a doctor. People always say how young she is for her career choice, but they don't know just how smart she really is. She worked hard to get where she is now and I couldn't be prouder of her. Sometimes she struggles being a single parent and a doctor, but she's always been there for me. She was the only person I could ever rely on until she brought me into her family. That's how I got Uncle Wells and Uncle Monty. Uncle Wells has known mom since they were kids and Uncle Monty was in one of her college classes. They always know how to help me drag mom out of her funk whenever she has a hard day at the hospital._

_This is supposed to be a joint class project for History and English. Miss Blake said how important it was for the soldiers who were shipped over seas to have something positive in their days. She proposed the idea to our Principal, Missus Sydney, who had agreed with her for once. It was funny, the rant Miss Blake got into over this project. She's really passionate about it, but refuses to tell anyone why. I know my letter to you is all over the place, and I can't really think of just one topic to talk about, but Miss Blake and Mister Jaha,(Uncle Wells) said that it was alright if we “ramble”. The soldiers would laugh and find it endearing. You can tell me if it's annoying, I'll try to keep my letters more organized and think of a topic to stick with. Anyway, that's all the time I have for today. We're sending our letters in the morning and I still need to draft it, edit for mistakes and everything else. I hope you enjoy this letter Bellamy Blake, and that you think I'm a great Pen Pal._

 

_Madi Griffin_

 

“Hey Little Mouse, how was school today?” Clarke questioned her daughter that evening as she stood in front of the stove, making stir fry for dinner. Madi pulled herself on to the counter top, twisting her braid that had landed over her shoulder as she chewed on her bottom lip.

“Do you remember the pen pal project Uncle Wells was talking about last Sunday?” Madi started, watching as her mother glanced over her shoulder, her brow furrowing as she thought back to her previous conversations with her best friend.

“Yeah, he said another teacher proposed it at last weeks staff meeting. She was really passionate about it and sold everyone on the idea of getting a soldier pen pal serving over seas,” Clarke repeated, nodding her head as she turned her attention back to the food she was making.

“Well, we got our assigned pen pals today, and we get to send out the letters in the morning,” Madi paused, choosing her words carefully.

“It sounds like you're walking on eggshells Little Mouse, why so nervous over this assignment?” Clarke turned off the fire, finally turning to face her daughter.

“What if he doesn't like my letter and decides to request a new pen pal?” Madi put on a brave front for everyone, acted indifferent when others made comments about her biological mother. She brushed off bullies the same way Clarke brushed off her mother. But she was a sensitive soul who cared deeply.

“This soldier will read your letter and think you are the most amazing seventh grader out there. You need to have a little faith in yourself Little Mouse,” Clarke answered, crossing her kitchen and wrapping her arms around Madi's waist. The younger girl dipped her head into the crook of her mother's neck and sniffled quietly as Clarke hummed.

“Thanks Mom,” Clarke would never tire of hearing the title from the younger girl's lips. Madi had been hard to win over, afraid Clarke would change her mind at any given point. It took her months to win the young girl's trust, to show that she was loved and cared for.

“Come on Little Mouse, it's time to eat,” Clarke pulled away first before helping her daughter down and grabbing two plates to dish out the dinner she had made. Madi began talking about the rest of her day as they sat at the dining table, and Clarke relaxed back against her chair, drawing a leg up and just watched her daughter talk so animatedly about her day. This is something she would never trade for anything in the world.

 

_Dear Madi Griffin,_

_I have to agree with your assessment. Dear feels very impersonal. My name is Bellamy Blake, which you already know considering you are my pen pal. I am thirty one and on my third tour for the Army, Special Forces. I joined the army when I was eighteen, it was a way to support my sister right after we lost our mother. She had trouble with addiction as well. I know what it's like to watch someone you love struggle like that. My sister is six years younger than me, she's twenty five and a history teacher for middle school kids, kids your age. I couldn't be prouder of her for everything she's done. She told me recently over a Skype call she pushed for a new program, but wouldn't tell me what it was. Said she wanted it to be a surprise. Anyway, I don't want to bore you with details that most likely won't interest you. You're mom sounds like an incredible woman, she most be very proud of you. You sound like you're very loved. Unfortunately my letter won't be as long as yours. I have to go out on patrol soon and my partner this time is a real jerk if I take to long. I hope to hear from you soon Madi._

 

_Bellamy Blake_

 

Madi sat at her dining room table, rereading the letter she received in class earlier, a small smile on her face before she heard her mother's voice, alerting she was home.

“No Mom, I don't think that's a good idea. Look, I don't want that around Madi. Talk to me when you're sober,” Clarke sounded angry and Madi frowned, looking up from the letter to see Clarke slide her phone into the back pocket of her jeans.

“Tough shift?” Madi questioned as she watched her mom collapse into the chair next to her, resting her head on the table..

“Tough week Kid. What's that?” Clarke replied, nodding to the paper resting in front of her daughter.

“My letter from my pen pal came in today. I think Miss Blake might be his sister, but I don't want to ask her,” she answered, chewing her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Why not? It would be the easiest thing to do, right?” Clarke raised her head, resting her cheek against her fist with a lazy smile on her lips.

“Yeah, it would. But what if she gets mad I drew his name?” Madi questioned, glancing from the letter to her mother who shrugged one shoulder, the stretched out collar of the thread bare tee shirt she was wearing slipping down.

“You drew his name at random Little Mouse. She can't get angry over that. Did your pen pal enjoy the letter you sent?” Clarke spoke softly, watching the wide grin on Madi's face stretch even more.

“Yeah, he did,” she answered, before glancing towards the letter in front of her. Clarke watched her daughter carefully, reaching over to brush a few loose strands of dark espresso hair from her cheek.

“You are smart, funny, charming, and incredible Madi. I knew you would brighten his day. So what do you want for dinner tonight?” Clarke watched as her daughter sat back, carefully thinking over what to eat before glancing at her mother's tired expression.

“Can we order from that Indian place you like? I really want some Naan bread,” she replied, watching the slight smile curve her mother's lips before she nodded.

“Sure kid. Get started on your homework,” Madi nodded, before pushing away from the table and making her way towards her back pack. She already knew what she wanted to tell Bellamy and decided she would get started on her letter after dinner.

 

 

**A/N: Let me know what you think of this new idea! It just wouldn't leave me alone!**

 


	2. Chapter 2

_ **Chapter 2** _

 

 

Bellamy is sitting on his cot, reading the latest letter Madi sent him when Murphy stumbled into the tent, kicking off his combat boots and tossing his propper onto his own cot until he was left standing in just his light brown under shirt.

“I thought you and Reyes were on patrol tonight,” Bellamy commented lightly, glancing up from the letter he had been reading to see Murphy sit at the computer table, telling him it was time for his weekly call.

“We're heading out after my call. I haven't spoken to my sister and niece in over two months Blake. My sister is a doctor, next time I'm State side she will literally skin me alive. She's informed me of the many creative ways she would bring me back to life just to kill me herself if I die over here,” Murphy explained gruffly, running his hand over his classic cut and tousling his hair. Bellamy knew Murphy only spoke gruffly when he was fighting his emotions.

He collapsed into the chair, tuning to face the monitor and dismissing the rest of the conversation. Bellamy exhaled a sigh before he returned his attention to the letter once more when he heard the familiar ring of a Skype call, glancing up at an excited squeal.

“Uncle John! Mom didn't tell me you would be calling today,” Bellamy took in the teen aged girl, who couldn't be older than thirteen filling the screen. Her dark espresso colored strands were pulled back into a tight French braid, her hazel green eyes were wide with excitement and Bellamy could clearly see the freckles splattered across the bridge of her nose and cheeks. Murphy's soft chuckle drew Bellamy's attention, surprising the older man considering it was something everyone in the unit was unused to hearing.

“Cause I didn't tell her Little Hobbit. It's a surprise call. What have you been up to? Keeping those grades up? No fights this semester? Have you been listening to your mom and Uncles? What about Aunt Emori?” Bellamy blinked, surprised by all the questions his teammate was able to fit in one breath.

“We're doing this project in school, it's joint for two classes, History and English. We're writing to soldiers who are deployed as a pen pal. It's been really interesting, especially the one I got. He's funny, with mom's sense of humor that most people don't get. And he's been really patient with me. Yes I'm keeping my grades up and I've only gotten in to like two fights this semester. Yes I'm listening to mom, Uncle Wells, Uncle Monty, and Uncle Zeke. Aunt Emori is doing okay. She misses you a lot though, spends three nights a week with mom and me,” Bellamy watched as the teenaged girl finally paused to take a breath, parting her lips to start again before a new voice interrupted her.

“Don't believe everything you hear from this one Little Brother. She has gotten into no less than five fights this semester, but she didn't want you to know. Little Mouse, why don't you go get started on your homework so I can talk to Uncle John,” Bellamy heard some grumbling before the sound of a chair scraping hard wood floor and a quick 'bye Uncle John,' before a beautiful blonde filled the space of the screen.

“How's work?” Murphy questioned, and Bellamy watched as the blonde simply shrugged her slender shoulders.

“Work is work. How's wherever you are?” she retorted casually and Bellamy noticed how relaxed their relationship was, how they teased each other, something he and Octavia couldn't ever really have.

“Kinda sandy, hot, explosive,” Murphy replied, his lips curling upwards into a smirk before he leaned back against his chair. Bellamy noticed his sister had mimicked his posture, and that was when he realized they were in the middle of a standoff before the blonde's shoulders finally dropped.

“Ask it. I know you're dying to,” Bellamy heard Murphy's tired exhale of breath before his shoulders tensed.

“Talk to Mom recently?” Bellamy could hear the exhaustion that was clearing in his teammate's voice, but knew better than to pry into his personal life, a mistake Lincoln had made when they were first introduced as a unit. Murphy's sister hummed lightly and he watched as her head bobbed up and down for a few seconds.

“Few days ago actually. She still refuses to check into rehab. Claims she doesn't have a problem, that it's under control and she doesn't need help,” she answered, and Bellamy noticed the way Murphy's shoulders dropped, the way he leaned back in his chair and shook his head. His sister had mimicked him once more, leaning away from the screen, but glaring at something in the distance where Murphy's jaw was clenched.

“Damn it. I honestly thought she would...” Murphy trailed off as his voice became thick.

“Hey, no, no John. This isn't your fault. You know as well as I do just how stubborn she is. She won't get the help she needs until she hits rock bottom. And she won't hit rock bottom until both of us stop trying to coddle her. I told her she could no longer see Madi. That she lost one mother to that type of addiction, she wasn't about to witness losing her grandmother as well. I hung up before she could argue the point,” his sister spoke softly, and Bellamy could see just how close the two of them were.

“I'll try to call you next week. Give the Hobbit a hug for me. Tell her I miss her and only two more months left,” Murphy sighed, and Bellamy noticed the soft look that crossed his sister's features as she nodded her head.

“Two more months Little Brother, than you'll be State side and this is it, no more tours,” she whispered and Bellamy glanced away, recognizing a private moment when he heard one.

“Don't,” Murphy started once the call ended, but Bellamy only held up his hand, his amber orbs focused intently on the words in front of him.

“I understand you not wanting to talk about your personal life. Most of us try to avoid those topics. You have my word, I won't breath this to anyone,” he promised, watching as Murphy watched him for a moment before offering a sharp nod and pushing to his feet before he began getting his things together for the week long patrol he was required to go on.

“Be careful out there, you and Reyes both. I... I have this gut feeling something is going to go wrong but I don't know,” Bellamy spoke after a few moments, watching as Murphy paused at the tent's opening. He watched as the younger man's brow pulled down into a frown before he glanced over his shoulder.

“Usually your gut doesn't lie Blake,” Murphy commented, watching the way his unit leader shrugged his shoulders before glancing at the letter between his hands.

“Just have each others backs out there,” was all Bellamy said before Murphy nodded and left him to the quiet the desert offered.

 

_Bellamy,_

_That feels so much more natural than Dear Bellamy Blake. That was really responsible of you to join the army to take care of your sister. My Uncle John did the same thing, kind of. Not really to take care of my mom, but to help her I guess. He's never really explained why he joined, only said it was because of Mom. I miss him a lot, but I can't wait until he returns. His tour ends in two months, and I know mom is really excited, she hasn't seen my uncle in person in almost two years._

_My Uncle Zeke was a pilot in the air force, he was injured in an air strike where he lost control over the jet he was flying and just barely stopped it crashing into a major city. The air force discharged him and he says he couldn't be happier. I know he misses flying though, but he has his Harley which he uses whenever it's his turn to pick me up. He practically_ _**flies** _ _on his bike. It's the greatest feeling in the world. I know mom would freak if she knew, but it's amazing._

_I hope whenever you're State side, we get a chance to meet in person. I think that would be awesome. You remind me of my mom, with your sense of humor. Most people say hers is to morbid for them. She always tells them that if she didn't laugh at death, she would probably lose her mind since she sees it so often. They always stop talking after that. I know she isn't actually talking losing her patients. She always gets a tattoo for everyone she looses. It's a line of black dots down her spine. She only has nine, and I know how guilty she feels over not being able to save those nine lives. She always tells me how she's a doctor, what's the point of having all this knowledge on how to save lives if when the time comes, she fails. I always tell her to think about the lives she did save, to think about the father who gets to walk his little girl down the aisle when it's time for her wedding. Think of the mother who will get to hold her first grandchild because she saved that infant's life. Usually that helps her. But when I can't talk her out of it, Uncle John calls and he... He bullies mom until she's angry with him instead of herself. I hope one day to have a sibling, to have the type of relationship mom has with Uncle John._

_Anyway, I think this letter is long enough to entertain you. I can't wait to hear from you Bellamy, thank you for being a hero._

 

_Madi_

 

Bellamy couldn't help but smile at the thirteen year old's words before he refolded the letter and placed it in his trunk with the other letter he had received from her before pulling out a note pad and pen, deciding he would get started on his letter to her before the feeling in his gut got worse. He knew something bad was going to happen, and he was certain it had to do with Murphy and Reyes being on patrol this week. Inhaling a breath, he sat back on his cot and started his letter, a slight smile curling his lips as he thought about what to tell the girl who rambled in her letters.

 

 

A **/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Next Chapter might be slightly intense for what I have in mind! Feel free to let me know what you thought!**

 


	3. Chapter 3

_ **Chapter 3** _

 

 

_Madi,_

_You're right, that is so much more natural than Dear Madi Griffin. I wanted to let you know, your Uncle John is in my unit. I just learned this when he had a video call a few weeks ago. He's a good man, and someone I trust with my life. I want to promise you, I'll look after him. I'll keep him alive and in one piece for you. He doesn't say much about his personal life, but I know he loves you and your mother dearly. We're going to be State side in a month, one more month until we're home. I would like to meet you in person too. I'm sure Murphy, you're Uncle John, doesn't tell you much about us over here. I'll let you know about our unit. There's Murphy who you already know about. Raven is our mechanic and explosion specialist. She can fix anything. Lincoln is our medic, and he's probably the best one we've ever had. Miller is my spotter, he watches my back when we're out on assignment. And I'm the team leader and sharp shooter. Four more weeks, and we'll be home._

_Now, tell me how your classes are going? Are you still learning about Ancient Greek Civilization in History or have you moved on to Rome? Which Civilization are you planning on doing for your final project? You can always bounce ideas off of me. I used to help my sister with her class projects, History being the one subject she always struggled with. Tell me about English, what are you reading this month for the class? Is it interesting? What are your teachers like?_

_Unfortunately it's time for lights out. I need to sign this letter and send it off in the morning. I hope to hear from you soon Madi._

 

_Bell_

 

Madi read the letter during her English class as Miss Blake was making her way around the classroom to ensure all her students were working on some type of assignment. She paused at Madi's desk, glancing at the letter that was laid out in front of her. Octavia's mossy green eyes quickly scanned the words, her eyes widening slightly at the realization that one of her favorite students had been assigned her brother.

“How's the pen pal Mads?” she asked quietly, a soft smile playing on her lips as the thirteen year old girl glanced at Octavia from the corner of her eye.

“He's good. Excited he only has four more weeks left of his tour before he returns state side. He's in the same unit as my Uncle,” Madi answered with wide smile on her lips, watching Miss Blake nod before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

“He's my big brother, and he sounds really happy talking with you,” she informed Madi quietly, not wanting the other students to hear her.

“Yeah, I kinda figured it out a few letters ago. He's really cool Miss Blake,” Madi replied just before the bell rang, dismissing the class for the day.

Madi sat in front of the computer at the hospital, her homework splayed out in front of her as she attempted to ignore her mom and Uncle Zeke's conversation. She wasn't trying to eavesdrop exactly, but she wanted to know why her mom looked ready to cry.

“Hey, I'm sure it's not as bad as they're making it sound Clarke,” Zeke spoke softly, pulling the girl who saved his life, the girl he saw as a sister, into a hug.

“They're moving the entire unit State Side Zeke. They did what they could over there and he's coming home. But God, he was tortured. His entire unit was held hostage for two weeks before someone realized they hadn't come back from their assignment,” Clarke's voice was raw and Madi knew they were talking about Uncle John. She lowered her head, knowing the entire unit had been tortured meant Bellamy had been too. She knew, just knew in her gut, he would have taken most of the torture to save his team mates, his family.

“He's being moved here, into your care. The entire unit is. One of the reports said one of them had a bullet pressing on their spine. One had electric burns on his chest, and another looked like he took the most of the beatings,” Zeke spoke quietly, swaying with Clarke to calm her from the panic attack he knew she would be suffering from internally.

“I know, I know. But Zeke, he's my brother. I can't help but worry,” Clarke whispered before her pager went off.

“That's them. Do you have Madi? If not I can always call Wells or Monty?” Clarke pulled away, glancing between her daughter and the man she considered a brother. He smirked, waving her off.

“Me and Mads have plans babe. We're going to stay up all night eating junk food and watching horror movies,” he teased, tossing a wink to his honorary niece who grinned toothily at his words.

“Eat some vegetables. Bed by ten. Nothing to horrific Zeke, I mean it. I'll see you when I get off, but I honestly don't know when that's going to be. Stay out of trouble. Love you,” Clarke spoke in a rush, dropping a kiss to the crown of Madi's head before pressing a kiss to Zeke's cheek and rushing down the hall to where she was needed.

“You're mom is a super hero Mads,” Zeke muttered in awe as he turned towards the young girl who nodded her head in agreement.

“But she would never believe you if you told her that,” she replied as she packed up her things and made her way to her uncle's side.

The surgery to get relieve the pressure of the bullet against the spine took Clarke longer than she had anticipated. She had been hoping to be the assisting doctor, not the operating one. However luck was not on her side this time. She was able to save the woman, however she lost feeling in her left leg, her lower left leg. She was thankful for Clarke saving her life however.

“I thought I wouldn't be able to walk again. I lost feeling in both legs. But you... I lost half a leg, I'm not that bummed about it. Thank you,” she spoke once she woke after the operation. Clarke offered her a small smile, shaking her head.

“You don't need to thank me. I was only doing my job,” Clarke shook her off. The small Latina leveled Clarke with a disbelieving look before she shook her head.

“No, just doing your job would have been to only remove the bullet. You tried to fix my damaged nerves as well. That's more than most doctor's would have done, especially with my shitty insurance,” Clarke ducked her head, mumbling something about checking on her other patients as she spun on her heel.

“Let me know how the rest of my unit is doing? Blake, Murphy, Miller, and Lincoln saved my life. They took most of the torture, wouldn't let those bastards touch me. If one of them died because of it, I'd go out of my mind,” her voice held a note of desperation to it, so Clarke offered her a sharp nod before quietly closing the door behind her.

The first two she checked on were Miller and Lincoln. Both only looked exhausted. Clarke quickly checked over their vitals after she introduced herself, humming lightly before turning her attention to Lincoln.

“Electrical burns. That had to have hurt,” she commented lightly as she moved him into a sitting position to check the burns on his back.

“Not at all, felt more like a tickle,” he answered easily, noticing the smirk that danced on Clarke's lips.

“Oh I bet. You're lucky they're not infected. They're healing well. You will most likely be discharged in the morning. Same for your roomie. Nathan Miller, you're only dehydrated. Once we pump you full of fluids you'll be free as well,” Clarke replied as she eased Lincoln down before turning to the other man who nodded his head. Clarke nodded before leaving the room, deciding now she could go yell at her brother as she checked on her last patient for the night. Than she would inform Raven of her unit's health before picking up Madi from Zeke's and going home to sleep for at least twelve hours. She paused just outside the room that had been assigned to John and Blake before grabbing the charts on the door and pushing it open.

Her ice blue eyes easily found her brother who was lounging lazily on his bed, his hands wrapped and his face swollen from the different bruises, his nose reset after being broken. Both of his eyes were swollen and there was a cut stitched on his forehead. Clarke closed her eyes before turning her attention to her other patient who was struggling at the moment to get out of his bed.

“Hey, no. you are supposed to be resting. That means staying in the bed until you've been cleared by your doctor who happens to be me,” Clarke barked, rushing to his side and pressing on his chest until he was laying back against the mattress.

“I'm fine. Just some minor bruises,” Blake attempted to argue with Clarke who only pressed on his shoulder, which she knew had been dislocated. He grunted, falling back against the mattress before he narrowed his amber colored irises at her.

“Yeah, you were tortured for two weeks. And from the report I read as well as the exam you underwent once you were submitted here, you need to rest. Try to move again, and I'll strap you down myself, are we clear?” Clarke demanded, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow only for Blake to answer her with a crooked grin.

“How'd you know I was into BDSM Princess?” Clarke only rolled her eyes before turning her attention to her brother who had been snickering at his comment.

“Trust me Bellamy, Clarkey here would eat you alive. You wouldn't be able to handle her,” Murphy sounded smug, watching the frown pull on his friend's lips.

“Don't try acting so high and mighty right now, Johnny Boy. What was the one thing I asked you to do?” Clarke demanded, narrowing her eyes at her brother, who turned to glare at the wall in front of him.

“I came back in one piece Clarke,” he answered, knowing she was going to chew him out for being so reckless.

“What happened John? Five years. You've been over there for five years and you were never caught. How the hell did you get captured, held hostage, and tortured for two fucking weeks?” She ignored the feeling of Bellamy's eyes on her as Murphy finally meant her gaze. He could only shake his head.

“They had insider intel on us. That's the only thing that makes sense. It's the only thing that could explain how they knew what route we were going to be taking, who would be there, everything. We got sloppy doesn't cut it. Bellamy and Raven don't do sloppy when they plan our routes. They're thorough. They're anal about it. I'm sorry I scared you Clarke, honestly wasn't my intention this time. Does the Hobbit know?” Bellamy had never seen Murphy so earnest, or honest before. It was a shock to witness first hand.

“Not the details. She knows you were rushed back because of an emergency, but not the extent. It wasn't from lack of trying on her part, I can assure you of that. I'll bring her by in the morning after I get a couple hours of sleep. Don't antagonize the nurses or I'll tell Emori you almost died,” She threatened before turning on her heel.

“Stay on that mattress Blake,” she added as on after thought before she was out the door. Clarke exhaled a breath before she opened the door to Raven Reyes' room, peaking her head in and nodding in confirmation that her team mates were fine. She waved to the night nurse, Maya before making her way towards her car. In the safety of the new Ford Focus, Clarke allowed herself a small break down, knowing she wouldn't be able to do so when she was home. She needed to pull herself together for Madi, and she would once her nerves had settled. Her brother was fine, she didn't lose him, he was going to be alright. Inhaling, Clarke straightened in her seat before starting her car and heading to pick up her daughter. She had a long night ahead of her and she needed Madi close.

 

**A/N: Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to let me know what you thought!**

 


	4. Chapter 4

_ **Chapter 4** _

 

 

Clean, sterile, it was a scent that stung Bellamy's nose as he slowly drifted to waking from the drug induced sleep his doctor had put him in before she left last night. Slowly he blinked his eyes opened, prepared for the harsh light of the hospital to greet his retinas.

“Geeze, your nurse dimmed the lights at the request of the doctor, telling him how it would be to harsh for when you and your roommate woke,” Octavia's familiar voice drifted to his ears, forcing his eye lids to lift completely so he could take in her features that weren't grainy from a Skype call.

“O?” his voice was hoarse, and he attempted to clear it before she shot from the chair she had been seated in to fill him a glass of water.

“In the flesh Big Bro. Next time you decide to come home, make sure it isn't when you're half dead. I was so scared, Bell when the hospital called, telling me you were here. Than I was so mad. You aren't allowed to almost die! You promised me you would stay alive! You promised me you would keep yourself safe! You're my family Bellamy, my only family! I can't lose you!” she shouted, slapping his chest a few times as tears silently slid down her cheeks.

“Hey, hey, hey, I'm alright O. A little banged up, but I'm alive. I'm alright,” Bellamy reached for her, pulling her head to his chest and carding his fingers through her long chestnut strands as he soothed his sister just like he did when she was younger and she had a bad dream.

“Don't scare me like this again Big Brother,” she whispered. Bellamy only sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to promise that to his sister.

“Jesus Blake, I see that temper and mood swings run in your family,” Murphy snarky voice commented, reminding the siblings they weren't alone.

“Fuck off Murphy,” Bellamy grumbled, easing back against his pillows as Octavia straightened, turning her glare to the smaller man.

“Some teammate you are. You let him take most of the abuse,” O started, unaware of Clarke and Raven who were standing in the door way.

“I'd watch my tone if I were you Miss Blake, considering you weren't told the full story,” Clarke's voice was icy, and forced both Blakes to straighten their spines at the sound of it.

“Murphy took just as much of the beatings as Blake did,” Raven commented quietly, her head bowed and Bellamy knew it was because she felt as if she should have done more.

“Miss Reyes wanted to stretch her legs and come check in with you two as well as Mister Miller and Mister Woods,” Clarke explained, her ice blue eyes dancing between Bellamy and Murphy as she helped their female teammate into the room.

“The docs here actually fixed your legs?” Murphy wasn't one to be sensitive, and both Clarke and Raven were used to his blunt nature.

“Not docs, and not entirely. Although Doctor Griffin here went above and beyond for me. She was able to save my right leg and most of my left. Below the knee, I can't feel anything. She says my hip will give me some trouble in the future too from how I have to walk from now on,” Raven explained as she used her crutches to pull herself to the chair beside Murphy's bed.

“You'll only need a brace,” Clarke stated easily, moving from the door way to check her brother's chart, to ensure Finn had done his rounds like he claimed he had.

“Can you do something about the food Clarke? I'm going to starve before you can spring me from this joint,” Murphy grumbled, as he sat up, fully prepared for his sister to act like a doctor. Clarke only rolled her eyes, moving to check his vitals as Raven, Octavia, and Bellamy watched her move with a practiced ease.

“I'll see about Zeke or Wells bringing you something from the Dropship, maybe Monty will disregard hospital regulations and do it,” Clarke answered, never taking her eyes from the monitor as she checked his heart beat.

“I think Zeke is the only one who would risk the wrath of your nurses to bring me food,” Murphy taunted, knowing how his sister hated when he referred to anyone in the hospital as hers.

“Keep it up Little Brother. I'll call him and tell him to bring you the healthiest thing on the menu,” Clarke warned, moving her fingers to press lightly on his ribs, watching his reactions carefully.

“Wait, wait, wait. You mean to tell me you're Murphy's sister? His older sister?” Raven questioned, her eyes widening slightly at the information that was just presented to her.

“My parents adopted him when he was seven. I'm only six months older, but it's a fact I enjoy reminding him of. It was especially fun to do when we were teenagers and he tried to pull the big brother act to scare away anyone who was interested in me,” Clarke answered easily, her brows furrowing in concentration as she moved from his ribs to his right ankle.

“This is great,” Raven chuckled, her amber gaze moving from the petite blonde to the grumpy man laying on the bed.

“Shut it Reyes,” Murphy practically growling, rolling his eyes when he heard Clarke's familiar ring tone going off.

“Griffin,” she answered easily, writing a few notes down in his file before glancing around the room.

“Yeah, you can bring her. I'm sure she'll do good for his grumpy ass. Hey, before you bring her by, can you stop off at the Dropship? Yeah, he's tired of the hospital food already. The usual is find. Yeah, just let me ask what they want,” Clarke moved her mouth from the speaker, focusing her gaze on Raven before asking her a question only Murphy knew was coming.

“What did you want to eat?” Raven's brows furrowed in confusion as she shook her head.

“I don't have any cash on me to pay,” Clarke snorted as she cut her off.

“You were literally held hostage for two weeks in a god awful country. You fought to protect our country and took a bullet to the spine for your efforts. I'm not going to let you pay for anything. Now, what were you in the mood for? If you don't pick something I'll just tell Zeke to order the entire menu,” Raven glanced to Murphy who shrugged his shoulders.

“She's not lying Reyes. She'll do it if you don't pick something,” Raven stumbled over her words as she glanced from Murphy to Clarke.

“A burger and some onion rings sound great,” Clarke nodded, relaying to message to Zeke before turning her attention to Bellamy and Octavia..

“Same as Reyes,” Bellamy answered quickly, knowing better than to argue.

“And a salad. He needs to eat more vegetables,” Octavia added, watching Clarke nod before making her way out of the room.

“Just wait a minute. They're in the room next door. No, they wanted to rest. Plus Raven needed to stretch her legs. Oh shut up and wait a god damn minute. I swear you're more annoying than John ever was and I actually grew up with him, went through his annoying phase,” they heard before the door shut.

“You're sister is something else Murphy,” Raven commented as she slouched down in the chair she had picked, watching the fond smile that stretched across his lips.

“She's a force of nature. Jake always said if she didn't find a reason to stop, to slow down for a minute, she would burn herself out. He said she needed someone to center her, it was the main reason none of her previous relationships worked out. Clarke is a hurricane. And unless you plant your feet and weather her storm, she'll eat you alive,” he explained lightly, shaking his head.

“Is that what you do?” Octavia was the one to question him, leaning forward slightly, curious at this glance in the mind of the parent who was raising her favorite student.

“No, I could never stand up to Clarke. She tempers her storm for those she cares for. Me, Madi, Zeke, Wells, Monty, Emori, we're all lucky to fall under that category, otherwise Clarke would sweep us away,” he explained easily, knowing she would be back to finish her examination of him before she started on Bellamy. The door swung open a moment later, Clarke sauntering back in with a pleased smile on her lips.

“Who did you bully this time?” he questioned easily, watching her perfectly sculpted eyebrows raise in false innocence.

“I didn't bully anyone Johnny. Maya is just sweet enough to look the other way for all the food that's being smuggled in with the promise of Monty setting her up on a date with his best friend Jasper,” Clarke explained easily as she made her way back towards his side.

“Using that poor girl's attraction to the twig, I can't believe you Clarkey,” Murphy shook his head before wincing as she lightly flicked his temple before making her way to Bellamy's side. Her icy blue eyes never left the monitor as she pressed her stethoscope to his chest, carefully listening to his heart beat. Octavia sat back in her chair, folding her arms across her chest as her hazel colored eyes narrowed towards Clarke.

“Why are you checking his heart rate with both that thing and the monitor?” her tone was demanding and both Bellamy and Raven expected the doctor to take offense to the younger girl's question.

“The equipment is old in this hospital, it's been known to be slow or to stop working at any point. Clarke's one of the few doctor's who doesn't always trust the machines. She'll double check everything,” Murphy explained lazily, watching as Clarke moved on to check Bellamy's blood pressure and temperature before writing down a few notes in his file as she carefully moved on to press lightly on his ribs.

“Smart choice,” Bellamy commented lightly, fighting the wince from the slight pain he felt from the pressure she had applied. She hummed lightly before the door to the room was pushed open to allow the new guests entry. Bellamy watched the small smile that danced on his doctor's lips as a loud squeal of excitement filled the air.

“Hey, hey, hey Mads, we've talked about this. Don't go running off. You're mom will literally kill me in the most creative way she could think of,” Zeke's voice followed Madi who had launched herself at her Uncle.

“I'd only kill you if anything bad happened to her Zeke. And I'm not sure I'm the one you would have to be afraid of considering her slightly psychotic Uncle just returned from active duty,” Clarke commented easily as she moved to test Bellamy's left knee and ankle. Murphy grinned as Madi climbed on top of his bed and smiled widely at the sight of him.

“You're back!” she had exclaimed, ignoring her mother and other Uncle as Murphy nodded, relaxing against his pillows as he ignored the curious eyes that were watching him.

“Yeah, I''m back Hobbit. Now, where's my food? I'm freaking starving,” Murphy grumbled, snatching the bag of greasy food out of his niece's hand. Clarke only shook her head as she stepped back.

“I'll let you eat before we finish the exam,” she explained lightly, glancing over her shoulder to see Zeke's eyes trained on Raven who was watching Murphy with Madi as they fought over fries. Bellamy's amber irises followed his doctor as she left the room with a shake of her head before his sister swatted him.

“Focus on getting better first Bell before you even think about going after her,” she whispered quietly, knowing better than to broadcast her brother's intentions. He only nodded before taking a rather large bite of his burger.

 

 

**A/N: Chapter 4! As always, please feel free to let me know what you thought!**

 


End file.
